duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters Charge: Fua Castle
Fua Castle is the 38th episode of the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot DM-Charge 38b.JPG DM-Charge 38c.JPG DM-Charge 38d.JPG DM-Charge 38e.JPG DM-Charge 38f.JPG DM-Charge 38g.JPG DM-Charge 38h.JPG DM-Charge 38i.JPG DM-Charge 38j.JPG DM-Charge 38k.JPG DM-Charge 38l.JPG DM-Charge 38m.JPG Shobu, Rekuta and Zerobal Holmes have been now making their way to the Fua Castle for day and night, and now finally with the help of Soul Phoenix, Avatar of Unity they have reached to a giant wall behind which is''' The Fua Castle'. Shobu believing in the card goes right through the wall. Zerobal Holmes and Rekuta were shocked from seeing this but soon the wall disappeared itself and they could see the Fua Castle. Zerobal Holmes guessed that his wall was made with the power of Awakening Card and lucky for them Shobu had one otherwise they would never be able to get through it. Meanwhile, in the castle as soon as Shobu went through the wall Oota Qumbeech got it in the alarm he set it their. Zakira told everyone Shobu is getting near and that we must prepare for the ceremony for Hakuoh. Ash asked Zakira ceremony for what? Zakira replied to make Hakuoh one of Fua Duelists. Zakira then took Hakuoh to the roof of the castle where this ceremony could be held. Zakira told Hakuoh to follow him if he wants to see Shobu. When Hakuoh reached the roof they began the ceremony with all the Fua Duelists present. Zakira started the ritual with marking Hakuoh with '''W '''and naming him as '''White'. Meanwhile, Dr. Root, , Mimi, Boy George, Shizuka, Extreme Bucketman and Yumama all came up to Shobu on a private jet plane to help Shobu. Mimi was feeling very sorry in front of Shobu that she could not protect Hakuoh. But Shobu told Mimi that it was Fua Duelist's fault not her. Then Shizuka noticed a bright light in the sky it was like a ritual sign in the sky. Yu upon seeing this told Shobu that tis is the ritual for Fua Duelist. On the other hand, Zakira asked Peeskwhy to order Dr. Manson to stop Shobu and friends from getting to the castle. Dr. Manson sent in Bura El Rio, Delicious and Chappi to stop them. Zerobal Holmes upon seeing this situation asked Shobu to come with him to the castle and let them deal with the situation. Mimi asked Shobu who is he but even Shobu did not knew. He in response to make things simpler changed into Potman and took Mimi, Shobu, Boy George and Rekuta and rushed to the castle. Meanwhile, Dr. Root, Knight, Yu and Bucketman challenged Bura, El Rio, Delicious and Chappi. But due to the strong ritual going on Zakira's power started to effect Bucketman and Yu who were then not able to duel. But Dr. Root and Knight did not gave up they challenged them as a '''Battle Royale. '''Now it will be Dr. Root VS El Rio and Delicious. On the other hand, it will be Knight VS Bura and Chappi. Knight and Dr. Root have already defeated them but they keep reappearing. What is going on? Category:Duel Masters Charge